battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sturmgewehr 1-5
The (German: Rifle for the Volkssturm) is a series of rifles designed in Nazi Germany late in World War II. Intended as last-ditch weapons for national militia , the rifles were highly simplified and often crudely assembled. The Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr model, also known as the VG 1-5, was made by Gustloff Werke. It used the same 7.92x33mm Kurz cartridge as the StG 44. The rifles were semi-automatic only, though there were rumors that some selective-fire prototypes exist. From the start of production in January 1945 to the end of the war, around 10,000 of the Gustloff type were manufactured.Volkssturmgewehr - Wikipedia Battlefield V Two variants of the Volkssturmgewehr are featured in Battlefield V - a select-fire assault rifle and a semi-automatic only version, known as the Sturmgewehr 1-5 and the Gewehr 1-5 respectively. Sturmgewehr 1-5 |source = Symthic }} The Sturmgewehr 1-5 is the select-fire assault rifle version. The UI icon first appeared briefly in the This is Battlefield V trailer, while the rifle itself appeared in the Battlefield V Dev Talks: Open Beta interview. It is the starter weapon of the Assault class, being unlocked by default. To help it in this role, it has the second fastest fire rate out of all of the Assault Rifles, only behind the M1907 SF, as well as the lowest-in-class vertical recoil. Despite the high fire rate makes, the low recoil helps the weapon remain effective in full-auto at both close and medium range. Reload speed and magazine capacity of 30+1 rounds is also decent for its category. The tradeoff for this excellent controllability is that the Sturmgewehr has lower overall per-shot damage than most of its contemporaries, being a minimum five bodyshot kill compared to the category standard four hit kill. Damage also drops off steeply after 10m, meaning that in spite of its low recoil the weapon is generally ineffective at long range. The weapon therefore necessitates a more aggressive playstyle than most other assault rifles. In terms of Specializations, the weapon comes with Quick Aim, Ported Barrel, Custom Stock and Recoil Buffer at the start. The alternative options of Quick Reload, Enhanced Grips, Polished Action and Lightened Stock provide general handling benefits when fighting on the move or in close quarters. Gallery Sturmgewehr 1-5 Idle BF5.jpg|Idle animation Sturmgewehr 1-5 ADS BF5.jpg|Aim Down Sights Sturmgewehr 1-5 Reload BF5.jpg|Reloading the Sturmgewehr 1-5 Sturmgewehr 1-5 Reload 2 BF5.jpg|Pulling back the charger vg1-5amenu.jpg|Customisation menu Gewehr 1-5 |source = Symthic }} The Gewehr 1-5 is the semi-auto rifle version. It was revealed in a blog post listing all weapons available in the game at launch.The Weapons, Vehicles, and Other Gear Coming with Battlefield V It is the final weapon unlocked for the Assault kit at class rank 20. As the reclassification would suggest, the Gewehr 1-5 loses access to selectable fully-automatic fire in exchange for a boost to its per-shot damage potential. Capable of killing in three body shots out to 12m, four shots up to 30m, five at 50m and six at all other ranges, its performance at distance is somewhat poor for its new category. Although possessing a three-hit kill area absent from the comparable M1A1 Carbine, its similarly low muzzle velocity further reduces ranged effectiveness. This is compensated for by the second highest rate of fire (tied with the Turner SMLE) and largest default magazine capacity of 30+1 rounds. These characteristics mostly benefit when the rifle is used in close to medium range engagements, especially since per-shot recoil is amongst the highest in its class and can become unmanageable if its high rate of fire is utilized continuously. With Specializations, the Gewehr 1-5 can be optimized for mobile, short range playstyles using the either left path of Enhanced Grips and Polished Action or the right path of Lightened Stock and Custom Stock. Generic improvements at ranks 1 and 4 consist of Slings and Swivels, Quick Aim, Quick Reload and Recoil Buffer. Gallery vg1-5.jpg|Holding the Gewehr 1-5 vg1-5sights.jpg|Aiming the Gewehr 1-5 vg1-5sightsreload.jpg|Reloading the Gewehr 1-5 vg1-5menu.jpg References Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield V Category:Semi-Auto Rifles of Battlefield V